


[HPSS] If you care 如果你在意

by Reticent_Wall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 旧作搬运，首发于银青，具体时间不记得了，此处记载的是发于随缘的时间。





	[HPSS] If you care 如果你在意

**Author's Note:**

> 旧作搬运，首发于银青，具体时间不记得了，此处记载的是发于随缘的时间。

  
如果你在意，你在意我这种不屑却沉沦于暗色的人，如果你在意。  
我愿以此生献予这双眸所含的颤栗与痴舍。  
可是沉沦是难以令人盲目的妄欢，我的本能就是因此在最后的时刻令我舍弃一切——我们都深刻地知觉，那些扼人的铁丝带着腥气与喑哑的色调从那些阴影中升起，缠绕于咽喉之上令人难以言续——或许是Dark Lord的长袍，或许是食死徒的面具，或许是阿不思望向我时镜框在镜片的反射下固执的暗影，或许是天狼星混乱的长发下阴郁的肌肉折叠扭曲，或许是罗恩•韦斯莱难以忽视的尖声叫骂，或许是哈利•波特那种格兰芬多在维护所谓“正义与光明”的时候眉头里顽固的怒视。  
如果你在意，我必为此沉溺失弃，全属皆空。  
  
  
  
哈利•吵闹的•波特正站在地窖门外面，或许他正在为了某个问题纠结，或许他只是忍受不了格兰杰的聒噪，或许是跟他的红发小女友吵架，或许仅仅只是在呆在霍格沃兹铺天盖地的功课中觉得无聊，或许只是默默站在那份空洞的阴暗里沉浸于众人曾在他耳边不尽的推崇。  
  
斯内普坐在不足以照亮书页上细小文字的微光中，沉默而无趣。  
他可能披着那件所谓的传家宝——也算是为格兰芬多最后的学院分做贡献了，亦或者更糟，在这种地窖流连着冰雪生硬的气息的日子里，公然围着那种令人讨厌的红黄两色的鲜艳围巾——如果真的是这样，斯内普衷心地希望今天代替他夜巡的那位教授能够及时睁开眼皮发现这位巫师界著名的圣人并为此让格兰芬多的分数失去与斯莱特林竞争的资格。  
  
他无声地盯着从未点燃的壁炉，手指伸向早已经没有温度的红茶，真诚地为自己现在的“自作自受”的处境敬赠一杯——作为霍格沃兹长年的“守夜人”，斯内普知道他总是有厌倦或者疲惫的那一天，但总是想不到在这种难得的休息时间会因为哈利•讨人厌的•波特而放弃睡眠——或许《预言家日报》会喜欢这个消息？——霍格沃兹历年荣登“最讨厌教授”榜首的老蝙蝠为了救世主彻夜难眠？  
邓布利多如果还在，一定会为此奖励格兰芬多像救世主被扣掉的分数一样多的棉花糖。  
  
斯内普只想为自己在这种无聊的夜里突然迸发的奇妙幽默感来一杯杀死公主的诅咒之血。或者两块牛黄解一下毒。  
  
对，解毒。沉默的魔药大师对此丝毫不抱怀疑态度——谁叫哈利•伟大的•波特在战后一改以往根深蒂固的仇视眼神，每次见到他时喊的“斯内普教授”时声音回荡在肺管里暗暗沉重的腔调以及眼睛里沉溢的暗芒总是要让他虚幻地觉得他下一句话会是那些可怖的甜蜜得腻人却烧灼的“我爱你”。  
……  
  
美好而来自救世主的虚幻的少女般纯洁而伪善的假象。他发挥正常的词汇嘲讽自己。  
  
魔药已无法拯救他了，斯内普扯动嘴角，现在最重要的事是解除诅咒。  
  
伟大的，高尚的，骄傲的，波特的诅咒。  
油腻的，冰冷的，令人望而生厌的老蝙蝠的诅咒。  
  
  
  
噢，真是一个令人疼痛的玩笑。  
并且还让应该笑的那个人感觉索然无趣，肯定只是指尖太冷了。  
  
  
  
他还站在外面——哈利•不困的•波特。  
斯内普开始考虑打开门的可能性，把该死的男孩吓一跳？好主意。——前提是如果我是个莽莽撞撞自大无脑不计后果的格兰芬多。  
  
真是应当令人铭记的时刻，只是因为这几个在霍格沃兹最后的小时。  
米勒娃挽留他的话语就像他只是随便出去度个假。可是他好像从来没有假期。  
看来那封辞呈她是收下了。  
那些小巨怪们应该会十分高兴的——终于逃脱老蝙蝠的折磨——只可惜时间晚了点。  
波特也是。  
是的，他也是。  
  
  
  
鞋底与地面粗糙的摩擦的声音很细小，但是足以让人知晓脚步声的去向，一切都结束了，足够了，斯内普这样想。  
他把茶杯放下，提起一旁的行李箱，用夜巡时最轻柔的脚步声踏出房门，踏出霍格沃兹，踏在他自己的心上，柔软而钝痛。  
  
  
他会去往一个不知名的方向，那里很好，有他自己的持续浑浊的内心，他自己的依旧高效的魔药，他自己的仍然沉淀的绝望，他自己的黑暗——那些粘腻而可怖的情感固执地存在，逼迫他与它们一起沉浸在难以逃离的痛苦之中。他从来没有觉得不堪忍受，只是在面对一些无法忽视的记忆的时候稍微觉得胸腔沉闷而沉重。  
他将走入一个混沌难寻的世界。那里一切未知。没有霍格沃兹的幽灵和灯火，没有伏地魔早已毁灭的猩红的狰狞目光，没有学生们自以为他听不见的低声咒骂，那里没有哈利•波特——他已经开始习惯的现实：生活里没有波特，课堂上没有讽刺的语调，路过时丝毫不曾偏移的目光，因为恼人而失败的魔药一次又一次地在用餐时间消失，甚至不再出现在公共场合，反正战后的萧条让人们失去了召开大声尖叫的盛会的力气——而某些格兰芬多会喜欢那些低沉柔滑却刺耳的音调不再出现的安静，虽然他们一点也不与这个词合拍。他开始逐渐觉得这种逃离很有必要，至少到自己被挤压扭曲的内心放弃对它的归属者的折磨为止。  
  
  
  
冬天的风丝毫也没有因为城堡内那些令人窒息的温暖而稍微柔和一点，它们就那样像从童年时就开始折磨他的狮子们一样吟叫嘶吼，在混浊的天空下呲牙低唱，化作利器贴近他的心脏，在冰冷的温度冻伤他之后撕裂出他的血肉，不温柔，自然包含冷漠与残酷。  
  
他的脚步从来都会引导他去往正确的方向，但是他不知道那些满溢的空洞将会带来的是疼痛，颤抖，抑或是滞留的碎片般的空白。  
他决定幻影移形，至少距离无用的延长会无声但温柔地给予他最后的支持。  
最后的最后，诱惑与情感从来不是失败的理由，从来不。  
  
  
  
  
  
如果你在意，如果你在意像我一样沉闷于苦楚，欢饮于施与，黯然于回眸的人，如果你在意。  
我必以此生所余的痴缠暗念于你，不望多负。  
只知双眼刺进心尖的爱意必带多棘，在干枯的鲜血失去鲜艳的色泽之时所留仅余空弃的疼痛与漠视。因此我的欲望在那些令人欢吟喜唱的虚幻前方止步不前。甜蜜的爱情永难被阴隐的暗色所染指，杯中的蜜酒是情人唇间蚀心的毒药。若我必沉沦，他离开之日，此生必尽，如头顶低垂的判决之剑号戾人生痛念。  
故我必独行。  
  
如果你在意，如果你知我心苦衷，我身苦楚，我必献生于此，难念梦境痴缠，双眸余欢。


End file.
